Everything about you is so easy to love
by krakenhearted
Summary: Renly Baratheon knew how wrong his love for his squire was, but he couldn't take the eyes off from that ethereal figure. Loras Tyrell was the innocence and the lust, the desire firing his womb. He was just a boy, but it's all he wanted.


**Everything about you is so easy to love**

His skin was made of porcelain, kissed softly by the sunshines. His ash-blond hair was ruffled by Storm's End breeze, falling wildly over his shoulder, while he was riding his horse, so weightless, like a feather.

And his eyes, oh, his eyes were bright gemstones, lighting up his flawless face.

But the thing he loved the most were his lips, full rose's petals, he yearned to kiss in his deepest desires.

Pure beauty, Loras Tyrell was just a draw of perfection, made by the New Gods. A gift for the eyes of all the human kind, there was nothing more lovely then his exquisite features. Not the delicate dawn, neither the depth of the ocean, just him.

He envied the one who could touch his curls, turning them up with his finger, the one who could kiss his lips and taste them sweet flavor. So many times, he dreamt to caress gently his soft skin, lay his own mouth on his white neck, kissing it smoothly, and sink his tooth in his shoulder blade, hearing him moaning.

He tried to chase away that image, Loras Tyrell was an ethereal creature, he couldn't be dirtied by that indecent thoughts.

He envied his pureness, his innocence, he seemed so naive, just a boy while he was a man, a Lord, the brother of the king, with all his duties. He should has marry a Lady, and then have a lot of kids, not standing in the yard, peeking his squire.

Loras Tyrell was alighting his horse, arching his back, then jumping on the grass. That move turned on his desire, he felt a fire in his womb.

The only things he craved to do was pulling his arms and finally kiss him, as he wanted to do from the first time he saw him.

Renly noticed that his squire was observing him, smiling slyly. The innocent in his eyes turned into sin and biting his lips he showed his truthful lust.

A thrill climbed up his back, he dived into his eyes, sinking like a stone into the ocean. He felt so small, so embarrassed. Renly almost blushed like a girl in love with a knight, while that boy seemed so secure of himself.

He averted his eyes from his figure, scratched his head, unable to feel comfortable, because he could feel his eyes of him.

His heart was exploding in his chest, he could even hear its sound, it speeded when Loras came to him, shaking his hair while he was walking.

"My Lord, beautiful afternoon for a ride." he said. That innocent word, spoken by that uncorrupted creature sounded so filthy in his mind.

"It seems so." he answered awkwardly, watching his lips curving, when he noticed that Renly's cheeks were turning into red.

"Something wrong, my Lord?"

"No, everything fine, I should go…" He tried to calm down, he couldn't blush in front of his own squire like a wench. He turned his back, but Loras took his wrist before he could go away.

"Wait, my Lord!"

That gesture was so disrespectful, but he felt so happy he could die. Despite that, he pulled back his hand, pretending to be frowned.

"What?"

"May I accompany my Lord for a walk?" asked gently.

How could him refuse? It was a dream came true, or he was surely dead. It couldn't be real.

"Yes, why not?" he said, but he knew why it was all completely wrong.

He was his squire, the youngest son of Mace Tyrell, he was pure, a virgin, he was a boy…

Why a man couldn't love another man? Love is love, in all his shape, and Loras Tyrell was the most amazing in the Seven Kingdom.

He followed that boy in the yard, the leafs were rustling in the wind, the foliage were green, reminding Loras' eyes, that eyes that were still on himself, making him shaking.

The squire stopped when he reached the cliff. He lost his gaze into the bloody sky, the sun was setting and he was enchanted by that marvelous sight, as Renly was enraptured by what he had beside him.

"Look at this, isn't it amazing, my Lord? I have never seen anything better?"

"Neither do I." he whispered.


End file.
